Une vie bien rangée, un vie infernale pour une autre
by chandavy
Summary: Des années après, Natsuki ne penserait pas un jour la revoir...


**Bonjour tout le monde, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus grand choses à lire, j'ai décidée de vous écrire un petit shot sans prétention.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira…**

 **PDV NATSUKI**

Ça devait bien faire des mois que je n'avais pas revu Shizuru... Allongée sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, je fixai le ciel étoilé me remémorant certains instants de ma vie passé. J'avais toujours trouvé mon amie très belle mais malgré toute l'amitié que je pouvais lui portai, je ne pouvais concevoir faire ma vie avec. D'après les dires du peu d'amis qui me restaient, Nao m'avait affirmée qu'elle avait enfin accepté la demande en mariage de Reito.

Kanzaki, rien que son nom me donna de l'urticaire… Il était certes riche, belle homme mais de là à accepter d'être sa femme plutôt mourir.

BEURK !

Avec le temps je m'étais assagis et prenait mes responsabilités au grand bonheur de Mai. A la tête d'une firme multinationale, je m'en m'étais plein les poches créant autour de moi qu'envieux et jaloux.

Le bruit de mon estomac cria cependant famine me rappelant que je n'avais rien avalée de la journée.

Me levant prestement, j'enfilai rapidement mon casque pour enfourcher ma moto qui crachota avant de ronronner à mon plus grand bonheur. Malgré les années passées je n'avais pas pu m'en séparer pour en acheter une neuve. La pauvre commençait à prendre de l'âge. Demain j'irai faire un tour chez Masashi.

Démarrant au quart de tour, je m'arrêtai à une ruelle pour y déposer mon bolide avant de m'avancer vers le seul snack ouvert à cette heure de la nuit.

Les gémissements d'une femme attirèrent mon attention sur un corps frêle recroquevillé sur elle-même. J'avais certes mûrie mais me mêler des affaires des autres n'étais vraiment pas mon fort. Ignorant les pleurs de la pauvre femme je continuai ma route mais les sanglots devenaient de plus en plus fort alors dans un grommèlement je fis marche arrière.

« Euh… Mademoiselle »

Seul des yeux vermeilles que je ne connaissais que trop bien me répondis.

« Shi…Shizuru.. »

Elle avait l'air aussi choquée que moi et avant même que je ne puisse lui demander des explications, qu'elle s'était enfuit.

 **PDV SHIZURU**

Lorsque mon regard avait croisé celle qui hantait chaque jours mon esprit, je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher. Pourtant le manque de sa présence, me rappela également le dégoût qu'elle avait eu à mon égard lors du festival. Aussi lâche que j'étais, j'avais pris la fuite espérant la semer. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Rentrant chez moi, j'espérai que Reito soit déjà couché.

 **PDV NATSUKI**

Evidemment j'avais essayé de la suivre mais elle m'avait semé à une intersection. Que pouvais-je donc faire ? Je n'allai quand même pas lancer des recherches, on me prendrait sûrement pour une psychopathe. Pourtant la douleur que je ressentais dans ma poitrine ne faisait que s'accroitre au fur et à mesure que je rentrai chez moi. Le ventre vide je décidai de me coucher ignorant cette sensation désagréable. Demain était un autre jour et avec mon rdv de demain, la journée risquait d'être longue.

….

Assise sur une chaise dans un restaurant chic, je commençai à m'agacer. Voilà déjà dix bonnes minutes que le patron de la société KAITO était censé se ramener avec ces soit-disant arguments à collaborer avec mon entreprise. Je m'apprêtai donc à m'en aller lorsqu'une voix m'interpella.

« Kuga sama »

Ne daignant même pas relever les yeux je répliquai sèchement :

« Vous êtes en retard ! »

Se courbant comme un crétin « Veu… Veuillez excuser notre retard »

Cependant, j'aperçu légèrement en retrait une jeune femme portant un kimono mauve. M'avançant un peu, je pus observer une hésitation de mon vis-à-vis.

« KItzu ! Ne sois pas impolies et viens dire bonjour à Melle Kuga »

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je reconnu la fuyarde de la veille. Aussi séduisante que dans mes souvenirs, je reconnu Shizuru » Pourtant ses yeux rouge autrefois malicieux était devenu terne. Tous comme je devinai ses cernes camouflées par son fond de teint. Je tiquai néanmoins sur le Kitzu. N'était-elle donc pas mariée à cet idiot de Kanzaki et que faisait donc ici et pourquoi l'avait on appelé ainsi. Après une bonne dizaines de minutes de négociation je compris très vite ce à quoi servait mon amie. Les jambes plus que suggestive, je pouvais entrevoir sa nudité sous son vêtement pendant que son patron laissait balader sa main sur sa cuisse. Son rire plus que répugnant, je gardai mon calme et clos la conversation.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir pour une affaire urgente, mes collaborateurs prendront contact avec vous »

 **PDV SHIZURU**

J'avais essayée de me comporter comme à mon habitude lorsque je devais aguicher un futur client. Mais là il s'agissait de Natsuki et le regard qu'elle porta sur la main du patron de mari me fit immédiatement baisser la tête. J'avais honte, honte de mon comportement mais je n'avais pas le choix. Depuis que Reito nous avait endettés après avoir lapidé toute notre fortune, il était devenu violent. Alors lorsqu'il avait trouvé un nouveau travail et après avoir exigé avoir besoin de mon aide en l'accompagnant à ses rdv professionnels, je n'avais pas su refuser. Espérant qu'il soit enfin apaisé. Mais plus le temps passé, plus il m'en demandait plus...

« Tu ne me sers vraiment à rien ! » A moitié soûl, Reito agrippé mes cheveux avec une telle agressivité que je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

« Je..Je suis désolée » J'étais tétanisée et n'osai bouger d'un millimètre craignant une sentence. J'étais persuadée qu'il savait pertinemment que le client un peu plus tôt était Kuga Natsuki mais n'osai lui demander. Après quelques secondes interminables, un coup poing dans l'estomac m'agenouilla à terre. Fou de rage, mon époux écrasa son pied auquel le craquement de mes os sous ma chair m'arracha un cri de douleur.

« Tu vas arranger ça ! Tu vas aller la voir cette Kuga » M'attrapant à nouveau les cheveux il me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ou je fais de ta vie un enfer ».

Claquant la porte, je ne pus retenir un sanglot. Ne savait-il pas que ma vie m'était déjà infernale ?

 **PDV NATSUKI**

Fulminant de colère, je me levai de mon lit non sans émettre un grognement de frustration. Quel est le con qui ose sonner chez mo du matin. Qui que ce soit, tu vas mourir.

Ouvrant la porte en grand, je fûs surprise de trouver Shizuru devant ma porte. Pâle comme un cadavre, elle n'osa soutenir mon regard. Milles questions bataillaient dans mon cerveau avant que je ne la laisse finalement entrer. Assise sur mon canapé, je lui préparai un thé. Mon amie de lycée semblait soucieuse et ses tremblements à peine voilés ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Il est vrai que j'avai peu apprécier sa dernière prestation lors de mon dernier rdv, mais la voir dans cet état me serrai le cœur. J'osai donc une approche.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien ». N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part je me souvenu des paroles de Nao. –« Ses deux-là sont endettés jusqu'au coup ça m'étonnerai pas que ta Fujino vienne ramper à tes pieds pour te pigeonner »-.

« Si c'est pour le contrat que tu es venu, c'est trop tard un de vos concurrent est venu m'expliquer vos méthodes. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je travaille »

 **PDV SHIZURU**

Son visage m'avait tant manqué, j'étais certes venu à la demande de Reito mais j'espérai secrètement qu'elle me pardonne. Je voulais lui expliquer les raisons de mon comportement mais son ton froid ne me rassura pas.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangée, je dois y aller » Je me levai donc avec l'infime conviction que j'avais fait une erreur en venant ici. A peine debout sur mes deux jambes qu'un étourdissement fît soudain son apparition, j'allai m'écrouler mais deux bras vinrent me soutenir.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Toujours aussi attentionnée à mon égard, Natsuki n'avait pas changée. Attrapant mon poignet elle me demanda ce qui m'étais arrivé auquel je trouvai très vite une excuse. J'étai très faible et cela devait se voir car vu l'expression de mon amie je devais faire peur à voir. M'excusant à nouveau, souhaitant renter chez moi mais mon petit louveteau ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion et m'obligea à me rallonger. Exténuai, je finis par m'endormir.

 **PDV NATSUKI**

Je ne pouvais décrocher mes yeux du visage de Shizuru, elle m'avait l'air si fatiguée. Kanzaki avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme épouse. Je n'avais jamais été certe attirée par les femmes mais je savais reconnaitre une belle femme.

Attrapant mon téléphone, je pianotai sur celui-ci afin de demander un avis extérieur.

Telle une mère poule, Maï avait débarquai comme une Furi réveillant au passage mon hôte qui sursauta de peur. A peine les yeux ouverts, que la rouquine avait pris dans ses bras notre amie.

« Aie …» Tournant sa tête de mon côté je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Maï me fixait choqué. Je n'y comprenais rien et cela finit par m'agacer. Accoudé à la fenêtre du salon j'attendais patiemment qu'on veuille bien m'expliquer. Je ne pû qu'entendre quelques murmures pour enfin les voir s'avancer dans la salle de bain.

« Pfffffffff »

 **PDV SHIZURU**

Maï m'avait percé à jour au premier regard. Debout dans la salle de bain, elle m'aida à retirer un à un mes vêtements laissant découvrir multiples cicatrices, quelques ecchymoses sur mon corps ainsi que quelques brulures de de cigarettes. Pourtant elle n'émit aucun commentaire compatissant en silence. Je rentrai lentement sous la douche auquel elle me laissa un peu d'intimité.

 **PDV NATSUKI**

« Natsuki » Dos à la porte Maï avait un regard triste et sérieux à la fois. Je m'avançai donc vers elle et ce qu'elle m'annonça me laissa sans voix. Shizuru se faisais battre et cela depuis sûrement plusieurs années, vu les marques sur son corps. Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, j'attrapai mes clefs et sortie de mon appartement sans demander mon reste.

…..

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, que mon amie passée ses journées dans mon appartement. J'avais voulu intervenir mais elle me supplia de ne rien faire. J'avais finis par capituler mais une nuit alors que j'étais en déplacement mon téléphone sonna. Attrapant le premier avion, je me rendis directement à l'hôpital rejoindre mon interlocutrice. Elle était assise là, en proie aux sanglots essayant de me retenir sans succès. Poussant lentement la porte, je reconnu Shizuru allongé sur un lit, un masque à oxygène recouvrant partiellement son visage… oohhh ! Son visage autrefois si magnifique était recouvert de bleus. Ses bras étaient reliés à des perfusions ainsi qu'à une transfusion sanguine.

J'étais pétrifiée et c'est avec beaucoup de courage que j'avançai toute tremblante. Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux sans que je m'en aperçoive. Caressant doucement sa main je compris aujourd'hui que je ne pouvais me passer d'elle.

Il était certain, que je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire du mal.


End file.
